Shadow Redemption
by renegadedriver360
Summary: The sins of our past can haunt us forever. After reveling who she is, and knowing what she had done to Weiss, Blake seeks to earn her forgiveness and be able to leave her past. But will it let her.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Shadow redemption

May I present my first fanfiction. I have no idea how well I'll do on this. So I'm open to suggestions and advice for any improvements. Oh and thank you for checking it out.

Chapter 1 the apology

After what was one of the longest nights for them, team RWBY was finally back together and were finally back at beacon. After breaking up the dust robbery the police decided let them go, since they were huntress in training it was seen as a more of a service to them. But for the brightly colored faunus Sun, he had to make another quick escape form the cops, thanks to his acrobat skills, and a lot of banana peels. And all before he had the chances to get to know the rest of the group.

Ruby was talking to Yang about the robbery and what she saw what Penny could do, in her existed and very high pitched voice. Yang was brushing it off, not believing her. But Weiss and Blake had been very quiet during the trip back, especially Blake. She thought about what Weiss said, about not caring that she used to be part of the White Fang, and how angry she was when she shared her family's history.

Her mind then flashed back to when she was a member of the White Fang, and everything she had done. In that moment she remembered all of her attacks and robberies, everything she stole and everyone she hurt. She now knew who she was hurting, and the terrible results of her actions. The guilt must have reached its limit, making her stop in her tracks

After a few more steps the rest of the team took notice, "Blake, are you ok?" Ruby asked, and they came closer to check on her.

She lowered her head and murmured, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, we can't hear you." Yang answered

Blake tighten her fists, took a deep breath of air, and used all her will to speak, "I'm so sorry Weiss" she said loud enough for them to hear. Weiss was struck, and just simply stared at her teammate. Ruby and Yang looked back and forth between the two, waiting for one of them to say something.

Weiss had finally realized what she was talking about, 'The White Fang', the main subject for them this entire weekend, "What do you have to be sorry about, I already told you I don't care you used to be part of the White Fang."

"But I do, and I'm sorry for all the things I had done to you, and your family." Blake responded.

"Blake, I'm sure Weiss forgives you for all of that. Right Yang?" Ruby was trying to help out the situation, and looked to her older sister with a big grin for some help.

Yang thought about all the comments Weiss made while they were looking for Blake, 'You know who might be able to help, the police', 'the innocent never run Yang'. The train of thought didn't help her give a convincing look. Resulting in turning Ruby's grin to a frown.

"No, I know if she knew what I've done, she could never forgive me," and just like that, tears began to fall down her cheek, "but still, I-I'm so sorry Weiss, I know I don't deser-", but she was suddenly cut off by a palm appearing in front of her face.

"Stop, I don't know what you've done, and I really rather not know, and you may be right, I might not be able to forgive you if I did." Weiss gave her response, "but for right now, let's just go back to the room and just get some sleep, like any other normal night. Okay?"

Blake was at a loss for words. She could never see Weiss responding to her this way. She took a good look at her, and saw that she was smiling at her to tell her that it was okay. She looked at the two sisters and notices them giving her the same kind of smiles too. She wiped the away her tears and also began to smile too. "Okay, sure."

A/N: Well that's the first chapter, mainly just set up where the story begins. Hope to add a lot more drama to story, and sometime soon a lot of action. Thanks again for checking it out.

And sorry if it's really short, I just got existed to start.

Until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 doubt

Chapter 2 Doubt

Somewhere on the edge of the city the 'famed career thief' himself, Torchwick, waited impatiently at his hideout for his special guest. Roman had already been on edge after a little talk with his boss, and now he had to meet with one of the captains of their new partner, the White Fang.

Roman was nearly about to light one of his cigars when the flame from his match revealed his guest was already there, hiding in the shadows. "You know it's usually polite to say hello when you come to see someone."

"What happened at the port?" the shadowed figure wasted no time asking.

"I see you weren't 'trained' to have any manners," Roman answered, with his usual charm to faunus. But after that half of the cigar in his mouth fell to the floor. He looked to see the fanus had just put away his weapon.

"Talk" He stated, making it clear it was his last try.

He spat out the rest of the cigar and answered, "What can I say, we were jumped, and not even your mutts could hold them off."

"Who was it?"

Torchwick only gave a brief summary, "Some monkey with a thing for over kill and a weirdo with floating knives. Oh right, there was also this stray black cat that seemed to know you guys pretty well."

That last bit must have triggered something in the faunus. In a blink of an eye the shadowed figure was now standing right in front of the 'career thief' with a blade held at his throat, "Tell me everything."

* * *

The next morning the sun had shined brighter than ever on Beacon. Blake was the first of the group to wake up, while the rest were still fast asleep. As she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes she took a look at her sleeping teammate, and all she could think about is how relieved she was. During that long weekend she had been constantly afraid of what would happen to her, now that her friends knew the truth about her. Would they hate her, try to turn her in, or go after her themselves? But now she was happy that at this moment everything was normal. Weiss sleeping soundly under Ruby's sketchy bunk bed, and listening to Yang snoring like a chainsaw. She couldn't help but have the biggest smile on her face.

During class rumors about the incident at the port had spread at record speeds.

"They say a student from this school broke it up,"

"I heard it was some kind of robot with laser guns"

"Right, 'laser guns'"

As far as the team could tell no one knew it was Blake and the others who were there. And thankfully nobody knew about Blake's secrets. Even though her team knew she was a faunus now she still had to hide it from everyone else, or she would run the risk of being connected to the White Fang. So she had to keep wearing her bow to keep her identity a secret.

During Dr. Oobleck's lecture Blake's mind was wondering endlessly, and couldn't help but look like she was anxious about something. She looked over to Weiss, who was sitting next to her, and thought about what she told her that morning.

* * *

While everyone was up and getting ready for class, Blake sat at her bed and as hard as she tried she couldn't ignore the issue that she brought up, and was probably still on everyone's mind's still. "Weiss," she called to get her attention. "About what I said last night, I still want you to know how sorry I am, and I…"

"Stop," Weiss interrupted, the room grew very quiet. All Ruby and Yang could do was watch, and hope that it wouldn't result in another argument that would last for hours. "I don't know why you are so set on telling me everything, I keep telling you, it's nothing."

"That's because, I now know all the wrong that I've done to you and your family. All I feel now is guilt, so much that it makes my chest feel like its being crushed. And if you really knew, then I'm sure it would mean something to you." Blake respond, only to wait for Weiss's answer.

Weiss had to look away from her, she was lost and had to truly think about this. At first Blake was just another member of the team who she hardly ever spoke to. After learning she was a member of the White Fang she was so quick to just to turn her in and never look back on it. But after the 12 hours of thought she did while looking for her, she was willing to just forget the whole thing just so they could go back to being teammates again, and hoped that it would stay that way. Now she was going to hear something that might break them apart again, maybe even hate her for it. She just wished it would stop.

"I-I just," Weiss found it hard what to say, "I don't know. If you really feel you need this, 'confession' then let's just do this after today's classes. I don't think I'm ready to hear it yet."

"I understand" Blake answered. The room became silent, not even Ruby or Yang could say anything with this much tension.

* * *

Since then it was impossible for Blake to think straight. Her head was filled with fear, and her heart sank with anxiety. 'How am I supposed to tell her,' 'How will she take it,' 'What's going to happen?' The train of thought continued on for what seemed forever. Until…

"Miss Belladonna!" Dr. Oobleck spoke up speeding right in front of her

"Huh, yes?!" she respond, snapping her out of thought.

"I asked if you knew the answer" Oobleck repeated with a sip of his coffee.

"Ummm, 25?" She gave her answer. But was quick to realize it wasn't the right one, with most of the class laughing at her.

"Right, you do remember you're in history class, yes?" Oobleck said, realizing his student was truly lost he simply dashed back to the front of the class. Blake felt like a wreck, and just wished for it to end.

* * *

When it was time for lunch Blake decided to eat lunch outside in the garden. It was a very quiet place, hardly any students came or hung around there. It was hard to imagine why, it had walls of roses, blossom trees that gave the sweetest smell in the air, and in the center it had a fountain that had water flowing and made the most calming sound. Blake usually used this spot to read, but now she used it to somehow relax. She sat on one of the stone benches, closed her eyes, smelled the blossoms, and listened to the gentle flow of the water.

"Hey Blake!" Out from around a corner, her red hooded leader shouted greeting her.

Blake sighed in acceptance, 'Should have seen that coming', "Hey Ruby."

Ruby came and sat down next to her. "So what's up, you looked really out of it in class today?"

"I've just been thinking, a lot."

"About your talk with Weiss?" She noticed that didn't help her, Blake looked even more depressed than before now.

"I'm scared of how she'll take it all. I've done some many terrible things to her family's company, that I wouldn't blame her if she did hate me. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nope." Ruby quickly popped out.

"huh?" Blake asked, looking very confused.

"Nope, you're her teammate now, and part of that is being honest." Ruby clarified.

"But, what if the truth breaks us apart, and she doesn't want us to be teammates anymore?" Blake questioned her leader.

"Mmmmm, Nope." Ruby popped another one.

"You're very stubborn about this, aren't you?"

"Yep," Finally giving a new answer, "Blake maybe you did some bad things, maybe you did steel from her," each comment made Blake feel worse and worse about herself, "but you're different now, and you're trying to prove that to us now by telling the truth. So maybe she'll be mad, or maybe she won't, as long as you're willing to try and do the right thing I know it'll work out in the end."

It took a minute for her to let that all sink in, eventually all she could do was smile, "I really wish I had your way of simplifying everything." Ruby gave her the most childish smile she could make to her. "Thank you Ruby."

It soon reached the end of the day, it was time, and she was now ready. No matter what happens, whether good or bad, there was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3 confession

Chapter 3

Weiss was waiting in the court yard near the main building of the school. It was actually a well-known spot throughout the campus. Every day at dusk, as long as the sky wasn't completely covered by clouds, you would have the perfect view of the sun set every time. It had also been the spot where Wiess had her talk with Professor Port on her first day class. The advice she gained there helped her accept Ruby as her team leader. Deep down she hoped the same thing would happen again with Blake.

"Weiss," she heard Blake call for her attention as she approached.

"You came," Weiss seemed somehow disappointed, "I guess you really want to go through with this."

"Yes, you have the right to know if we're going to stay teammates."

"You know, I still wouldn't care if you didn't tell me. But if you truly need to, then I'll listen."

Weiss sat at one of the benches that was looking out into the sunset, while Blake stood in front of her, leaning on the guard rail.

If she wasn't nervous about this before she definitely was now. Her stomach had suddenly began to churn making her think she was sick for a minute, and her heart felt heavy enough that she might actually fall from it. It truly was the hardest thing she's ever done. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, cleared her thoughts, and began to speak.

"My history with the White Fang started when I was only child," She shared with her what seemed to be most of her life. Her story was similar to the one she told Sun at the café, but this one was much more detailed.

For years the White Fang had worked hard to earn equality, only using peace instead of force. They would boycott businesses that would refuse faunus, and form peace rallies to gain and accept outside support. It was slow, and there were only a few of them but there were humans that respected the faunus goals and worked with them to earn equality. All of this was thanks to their leader, Orion, who was an old, but very wise faunus who was never afraid to stand up for his kind.

But one day all of that changed, when Orion stepped down as their leader, and passed it on to the new one, a younger, stronger faunus known as Kitsune. After that the White Fang began to change, and the members were ordered to use new methods to achieve their goals. Boycotts turned to robberies, and peace rallies were replaced with organized attacks. Many of the faunus didn't agree with their leader's new methods, and so many wanted to leave because of it, but Kitsune did more than enough to convince them to stay. When he gave his speeches he would remind everyone all the times humans treated them differently, how they would disown them or go so far as to assault and abuse them simply because they were born different. After that he did more than convince them, he ignited that spark of revenge they all had inside, it even worked on Blake.

She continued to serve the new White Fang for years. She would volunteer for any job she could get, and the success rate in her assessments caught the attention of many of the higher ranks. She was soon trained under many skilled fighters, some were even former hunters and huntress. After her training was done she was assigned higher priority missions. Destroying factories that use faunus labor, high jacking supply convoys, even kid napping executive business members, and she was successful in all of them, never once letting the White Fang down. She then soon began to realize that nearly every one of her missions was against the Schnee Dust Company.

Blake was nearly finished. She ended it by confessing that she and her partner were the ones who stole the very train she told them about. After robbing it she separated their cars and finally left. She would be known as the first one to run away from the White Fang.

When it was over she just stood there, and waited for Wiess's response. But Weiss was just simply lost, she didn't know what to feel about this or how to react. When Blake had mentioned specific attacks she was reminded when she was younger, how she overheard family and employees talking about those very same attacks. Each memory started to frustrate her more and more, so much of her childhood ruin by one person, and now that person was her teammate. But there was one more detail that she needed to hear before coming to a conclusion.

Weiss just had to ask one thing from her, "Why did you leave them?"

This response caught Blake off guard at first, but she wasn't in the position to question her. "When we began attacking others, they started fighting back, and that just made it into a war. Nearly every day I would see or hear about people who died in battle, on both sides. It soon began to ware on me, until I finally reached the breaking point and I started asking myself, 'what have we become?'. So I left, I decide I no longer wanted to be used as their weapon in their private war, I realized I've done enough damage."

Weiss was given her answer and understood it, but it didn't help her decide what to do. The war between her family and the White Fang took so many things away from her, and this was the first of hearing one of them as a victim. She stood up from the bench and walked to a different part of the guard rail then where Blake was still at. She looked very deep in thought.

"Weiss I know this doesn't change what I've done. And if you're angry at me for it, I wouldn't blame you."

Weiss turned to look at her, but found it difficult to look her in the eyes, "No it doesn't change any of it. And I may be angry, I'm just not sure it's at you. I don't know. This is all just a lot to take in."

"I understand. But you should know I will do whatever I have to, to earn your forgiveness." Blake made intentions clear her.

"I don't know if you can." Weiss finish their talk with a very cold response, and left the courtyard.

With that Blake was left alone. She had hoped this talk would help take away the worries that she had, make things better. Instead she was afraid that maybe she just made things even worse.

Blake then caught sight of something bright in the corner of her eye. When she turned all she needed to see were strands of blonde hair hiding behind a corner.

Yang was worried that she might have been seen. She decided to poke her head out to take a second look. She saw Blake just standing there looking out into the distance, until she suddenly faded away and disappeared.

Caught by surprise she left her hiding spot and ran out in the opening trying to see where she went.

"What are you doing?" the voice came from behind her.

Yang stiffened, realizing she had just fallen for her doppelganger technique. She turned and gave a small laugh that basically said 'busted'.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" She interrogated.

"Uhh no"

'She did', "how much did you hear?"

"Ahh nothing important."

'She heard everything', "Come on, let's go back to the room." And she began walking back to the hallway.

'Wow, she actually believed me,' Yang thought to herself.

The two walked backed together through the dorm building. Blake was being quiet, but Yang….

"Sssooo, how did it go with Weiss?" She couldn't hold her curiosity.

Blake sighed, "she listened to everything I had to say, and I'm not sure if she hates me or not, but I don't think she forgives me, or if she ever could."

"What did you mean by you'll do whatever you have to thing?"

"I need to earn her forgiveness, and to do that I need to make up for the things I've done to her and her family." She explained.

"Maybe she can have you to do a bunch of stuff for her." Yang had suggested.

Blake looked at her questioning that idea, "That sounds more like I'm just serving her?"

"That doesn't sound too bad of an idea to me," Yang then started to make a mental image of Blake, dressed in an adorable french maid outfit, with a very short skit, her ears exposed, and her face showed a hint of embarrassment. The imagined maid looked forward and began to blush, "how may I serve you today?" In a soft, quiet voice.

Yang didn't realize that she was now staring off into space and giggling like an idiot.

Blake simply ignored and swatted away Yang's dream cloud, "No, with everything that I've told her it'll take a lot more than doing a bunch of chores for her. I need to fix what I've done, I just don't know how."

By the time they were done talking they had reach their room. It was just them for now, Weiss was still out thinking about her talk with Blake, and Ruby was doing extra weapons training.

Yang walked over to the bathroom door, "I'm going to take a shower before bed,"

Blake was now alone, and could finally start thinking of a solution. But every thought she had turned to dealing with the White Fang in some way. But she knew her team would be against it, at the very least doing it alone. Besides, she wouldn't have been able to find them last time if it wasn't for Sun's help. She let her body collapse on her bed, 'what do I do?'

Out of nowhere there was a set of taps in the room. Blake looked around to find where it was coming from.

The noise came again, only louder. She realized it was coming from the window. She stood up and started to slowly approach it.

In an instant something sprang in front of the window, forcing Blake to jump back in surprise. But after taking a second look she recognized who it was.

Hanging upside down on what was probably a several high story ledge was the brightly colored faunus himself, Sun, "Yo kitty cat."

"What are you doing here?" She asked with nothing but irritation in her voice.

"Mind letting me in first? I did not realize how high this was until I got here." He smirked.

She opened it up, allowing him to swing himself inside. He took a second to look around the dorm, "hey nice place. These beacon guys know how to treat their students. Not too crazy about the beds though." He leaned his head trying to figure out how they were held together.

"Why are you here?" Blake demanded.

The curious faunus was now climbing the beds to take a better look, "Relax, I came here to talk to you about something."

"How did you even get here, the only way to reach the school is with one of beacon's airships."

"Hey I stowed away on a frat carrier for nearly a week, I don't think hiding out in an airship for an hour is too difficult." He answered, sounding somewhat insulted. "This one looks fun," He then decided to lay on Ruby's bunk, "this yours?"

Blake gave him the "look" that she seemed to only give Sun for some strange reason. She garbed his waging tail, causing him to stiffen with a jolt of pain, and yanked him from the hanging bed.

"What do you need to tell me?"

Sun was on the floor petting his poor tail, "I just thought you would like to hear a little info about your former buddies."

"The White Fang?! There still around here?"

"I don't know that much, but I got a tip about where a small group of them are hiding out."

"Who did you hear this from anyway?" She wanted to make sure he wasn't just getting faulty information.

He stood back up and leaned on the window seal to get comfy, "I've got contacts in a bunch of different cities, they keep me updated on what's going around. Used to been for concerts and parties."

"Why are you looking for them, better yet, why are you even telling me this?"

"Hey those guys have been giving faunus all over a bad name, only I can do that." Blake didn't argue either statements, "Figured sense last night was a good way to knock them down a notch we could do it again. And I know you have some personal issues with them that I'm sure you want to deal with. Plus we kicked some major ass together. So, what do ya say?"

She paused only for a second, "When do we leave?" She gave her answer. She didn't know what else to do, she had to know what the White Fang was up to, and she might even find an answer to her problem there. So they agreed they would meet up tomorrow night to have more time to prepare and check out the place together.

"Sweet, sounds like a plan" Now Sun had to leave before any of the others got back. He was about to head out the window, until, "oh but first I need to use the little boy's room."

"Sure," 'WAIT' the two had been talking for a while now that she nearly forgot, "Wait don't…."

But it was too late for Sun. As he stood there, door wide open, and star struck by the sight in front of him.

* * *

Outside of the dorm building, Jaune was leaning on Pyrrha, while she was helping him walk after one of their extra training sessions. After the event in the forest of forever fall Jaune had been training with Pyrrha nearly every day, and has actually started being a better fighter, but still not yet the best.

"I'm sorry about that last punch, I thought you could handle that much by now." Pyrrha had been apologizing.

"Naw it's cool. I only passed out for a minute this time." Jaune was still trying to hold on to acting macho.

*BOOM*

They had suddenly witness a fiery explosion from one of the windows above them. They also saw someone being launched from the explosion, screaming. All they could do was watch blankly at the site.

* * *

Yang stood in the room, now wearing a towel, gritting her teeth, and clenching her fist. Her eyes were red with anger, and steam formed from the evaporated water still on her body. Blake had quickly taken cover behind her bed until it was safe.

Aside from him having a few burns, they would soon meet to find the hideout.

A/N: So now that Blake's told Weiss everything the real story can begin. Sorry if it was going slow there, but now I can start working on some more exciting stuff.

And as you can tell I'm having Yang and Sun do a lot of the comedy, don't worry, Nora will be here soon too. If you guys have any ideas for them leave them in the reviews.

Until the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day had been better than yesterday, in a sense. Yang had to be to the one who explained the mess in the room. Blake was able to focus in class and could get her school work done. She had been thinking about the hideout all day, but it wasn't enough to fully distract.

If there was one fault about that day, it was with Weiss. Since last night she seemed to have been avoiding Blake whenever she could, avoiding eye contact and not saying a word to her.

That was enough to convince her to carry out tonight.

* * *

That night, when everyone was fast asleep, Blake slid out of her bed. She placed a manikin head with black hair and a bow like her's on her pillow. It was enough to fool someone who wasn't looking too hard at night. She changed, grabbed Gambol Shroud, and used very light steps to walk out the window.

She easily navigated down the wall of the building, and sneaked through the school to avoid detection. There wasn't a strict curfew on when students had to be in their dorms, but it would be troublesome if someone saw her all armed up this late at night.

She finally reached the airship platforms on the edge of the school. Every night the staff workers who weren't teachers would use the smaller airships to take them home, and use the same ones to take them back for work in the morning. That was Blake's ticket out.

The flight only took half an hour or more, but she was in Vale now. When the area was clear she hurried to meeting spot Sun picked. He told her he would be waiting outside a small club in downtown Vale.

When she came up to the club she took notice of it. It wasn't the biggest club in town but it still had a crowd outside. She also took note that the sign said "Junior's 2", strange name for a club. She decided to wait outside by the side of the building for Sun.

10 minutes had past, and no sign of him. She wasn't sure if she was more worried he wasn't going to show, or some smooth talker was going to invite her in for a drink. So she continued to scan for him.

"Yo kitty cat!" She heard him loud and clear, but couldn't see him in the crowd.

"Up here!" She quickly looked up, and there he was, standing on top of the sign.

She signed in annoyance, "Wait there." She easily leapt on the fire escape and scaled it to the roof.

"Hey, found the place alright? Nice isn't it?" He tried to start the night off with some small talk.

"Yeah, now where's the hideout?" But she was clearly in too much of hurry for it.

"Right, follow me." Sun started leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Blake followed, being led deeper in the heart of the city. After about 5 minutes of traveling they finally stopped.

"That should be the one," Sun pointed out a rundown old warehouse.

Blake began to examine the building. It was an old storage warehouse, but it didn't look like it had been used for a while, all the windows were tinted and there was only one door and one garage door. Suddenly she spotted something, "Get down." She ordered quietly.

From around the corner two faunus were walking alongside the building. They weren't wearing White Fang uniforms, but they also didn't look too friendly to talk to.

"Just a pair a thugs, this is a pretty bad part of town." Sun tried explaining they were nothing, but Blake wasn't convinced.

"Let's take a closer look. Through that." She pointed at the sky view at the top of the warehouse. They began leaping until they were on the roof. Blake slowly opened the window and peeked inside. There they were a whole squad of White Fang soldiers inside. "You were right, this is a hideout."

"What made you so sure this was it?" Sun asked, actually surprised of himself that he found it.

"I wasn't, but the two thugs were a hint. They must be lookouts, in case anyone came too close they would just send them away scared." Blake explained as if it was fairly easy to plan. But she actually used to use the same plan all the time when she was still a member.

She then took another peek inside. The inside of the building was pretty standard, there were aisles of tall shelves across most of it, with some truck space in the front, aside from that there was just some left over machinery lying around. A bunch of soldiers were moving around and storing large boxes and containers in a safe near the front. When she took a better look at them she recognized the Schnee emblem was printed on all of them. "This is unbelievable!" Blake heard one of the soldiers, possibly the leader of this squad, shouting in anger over by the pile of containers. "This is all we got from the port."

"Hey we should be happy we got anything from it, especially with those kids showing up." His subordinate was trying to talk him down, "Still, captain is going to be pissed when he sees how little we have."

Blake heard all she needed to. She pulled her head back outside, "They're part of the group that was at the port. Looks like we stopped most of them, but a small portion managed to escape with some goods."

"Alright, so let's go in and take it back." Sun was getting existed about this.

"Hold on, we don't know how many are in there. If we rush in we could get overrun." She actually wanted to take them all on, no matter how many there were. But she also didn't want to take too many risks with this, the last thing she wanted was for something to happen to her and Weiss blaming herself for it. "I'll try taking them out one by one quietly. You stay here unless I need help."

"Hey, what makes you think I can't do stealth?" He asked, being very insulated.

She raised a brow at him, "shotgun nunchucks."

"Hey don't be dissing Ruyi and Jingu."

In any other situation stealth could work for anyone. But this was different, all of their enemies were faunus, and the rules for stealth were stricter than ever. Aside from there outward appearance, faunus had extra traits base off certain animals. Such as Blake, since her faunus heritage was based off cats, she had enhanced senses such as night vision and seeing from great distances, her hearing could pick up a pin dropping, she was also faster and more agile than the average person.

Blake dropped in and started moving along the catwalk. She studied the area and looked for where everyone was. They had guys walking around the aisles, and the aisles were space out far enough for her to strike.

Thanks to her cat like traits she dropped and landed quietly enough so that no one could hear her. Her first target was walking up the aisle towards her, she crouched and hid behind a corner. When she was on his side she grabbed him and held him in the sleeper hold. She kept hold and kept him quiet until he finally passed out, once that was done she moved him in her spot where he wouldn't be seen.

She repeated this with two others, nobody had noticed yet. When she was about to take the fourth one from behind, "Ha, nice try kitty cat." His comment and back kicked her. She managed to dodge his attack by jumping backwards. He began pointing at his nose, "I smelled you were here the moment you walked in. NOW GET HER!"

From behind, and above her soldiers started to charge in after her. She quickly grabbed Gambol in sickle mode, threw and pierced it to the ceiling. She yanked on the ribbon attached to it and rushed to the top, knocking away anyone in her way. Once on top of the shelf she rushed to the front, where there would be more room for a fight.

When she reached the front the two faunus from outside were finishing locking up the dust containers in the safe. When they took notice of her they both pulled out a sword, and were ready to fight. Blake also unsheathed her blade and held both it and the sheath at the ready.

The soldiers charged at her trying to strike, but where easily blocked. When she made an opening between them she simply dashed and sliced through. She made sure to mame them by missing their vital areas. She was willing to stop them, but she wasn't going to kill her former brothers to do it.

Some of the soldiers that ambushed her had finally caught up to her and charged in to attack. She was caught in a middle of a fight.

One solider took advantage of the situation and took position on top of a shelf. He was carrying a sniper rifle with him. He tried to take aim, but she was moving around too much for him to get a clear shot.

*Whistle*

The sniper looked to his side to notice the bottom of a shoe coming at his face.

Sun did a sliding kick at the sniper, knocking him off his spot and hitting the ground. "Alright let's see if you've got anything useful." He began to search through the guys pouches. He finally found something, "oh, holding out on your guys huh?" As he looked at it, he smiled with a plan in mind.

After taking out several opponents, Blake backed up close to the wall. One solider thought to take his chance and pulled a red pistol. It was loaded with bullets that were coated with red dust that would ignite into fire when triggered.

He aimed his pistol at her and began firing. The bullets simply fazed through her, causing the doppelgänger she left behind to disappear. With nothing stopping them, the red dust covered bullets pierced the drums of fuel that were behind her, making a fiery explosion.

The explosion caused the soldiers to be blown back and also blew the safe wide open.

When it settled Blake went back to safe and checked on the dust. The containers were dirty, but undamaged. While her back was turned she began hearing weapons being armed behind her. What was left of the squad had surrounded her, aiming their weapons. And with the wall behind her being in flames from the explosion, she was trapped.

"Hey buddy!" Some of the soldiers looked back, "Think fast!" Sun then threw something at one of them. The guy easily caught it, and looked to see that it was a yellow crystal, "what the?"

While they were distracted, Blake dashed by their side. With Gambol Shroud in pistol mode she took aim at the crystal and fired. As the crystal was breaking apart in his hand it began sparking electricity.

"Oh son of a," he was interrupted as the crystal shattered apart. Bolts of lightning shot from his hands, hitting him and everyone around him. Blake and Sun took cover behind some large equipment. When it was finished all of the soldiers collapsed to the floor, they were unconscious but alive.

The two came out of their hiding spot and checked the scene. "That was 'shocking'." Sun, couldn't miss the opportunity to use that joke.

"Really?" Blake wasn't really the joking type, but even she had to call him out.

"Okay, too easy."

They were suddenly surprised as burning pieces of the roof crashed near them. The fire from the fuel explosion was spreading through the whole warehouse. "Move!" Blake ordered.

* * *

Only an hour later, the fire department had shown up, and was nearly done putting out the fire. A police patrol car rolled up on the scene, with Detectives Burns and Heyman stepping out and looking at what was left of the warehouse.

"Great, just great. Not like we have enough to do with all this robberies, now we have to deal with this mess." Detective Burn was really irritated with the amount of crime they had to deal with in the span of just a few days.

Detective Heyman notice something around the corner of one of the surrounding buildings. When he took a look he was a bit shocked. "Ah, I don't think we have to worry about dealing with the robberies too much now."

Detective Burns went to see what his partner was taking about. The sight was too good for him to believe. A whole squad of White Fang members knocked out and tied up together, with a huge pile of dust containers next to them.

Blake and Sun were back on the roof top of one of the neighboring buildings, just watching and making sure the police took notice of their little present.

"Well, that was a thing." Sun tried to ease the situation. "White Fang goons arrested, and that's one big pile of dust out of their stash. How much do you think that was anyways?"

"Probably around 100, maybe 110,000 leene worth." Blake gave her answer without too much thought. Sun just stared at her with a look of suprise, amazed she could come up with that so fast. Then again if you spend so much time steeling something the price of it should be second nature to you.

"But if the news about the number of robberies is true, then this would be just a small amount compared to what they really have." This was rattling her brain now.

'They must have more supply warehouses around, with probably even more dust than here. And all of it belonging to the Schinee Dust Company.' That last thought caused her eyes to widen, mouth to gasp, and body to jump some.

Sun took notice to her reaction, "Woah, you okay there?"

Blake then quickly grabbed his arm, "Can you find more?"

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to take these guys down right, well can you find more?"

"Ah yeah sure, might take a bit for each one, but yeah."

It had finally hit her, her solution, a way to redeem herself. She knew that if she was going to make up and fix what she had done, she would need to stop the White Fang and take back as much dust as she could. Enough to equal what she had stolen before.

Blake and Sun were now in agreement, if he heard anything about White Fang operations in Vale he would send her the info through her scroll tablet. Their main priority was to get the dust back. When the agreement was clear Blake went back to the airships.

* * *

Later that night, back at Beacon, Blake had just left the airship coming back. It was actually morning now, though with her cat like traits it made her more nocturnal allowing her to be very active during the night. Still, she was back early enough to get at least maybe 2 hours of sleep before her first class, which would be plenty for her.

She used Gambol Shroud in chain sickle mode to pull herself up the dorm building, quietly stepped through the window and looked around room, everyone was still asleep. She went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas to prevent waking anyone up and being caught. When she was done she simply crawled back into bed and laid there.

She eventually turned to her side, and looked at Weiss. She was lying facing the center of the room. Blake's mind wonder through her memories, when Weiss told them what the White Fang did to her childhood and hearing people talk about how terrible the White Fang is, all she could continue to feel was guilt. Until she started to remember what Ruby said to her the other day, "as long as you're willing to try and do the right thing I know it'll work out in the end." Suddenly she felt less guilty and more confident.

She whispered to her sleeping teammate, "I promise, I will make up for everything I have done to you. I will redeem myself, and earn your forgiveness."

After her decoration she drifted asleep.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a facility somewhere in Vale, the White Fang captain was studying the monitors in front of him. All had video footage of Blake and Sun's attack on the warehouse. "So it's true," he clenched his fists tightly, "what are you doing, Blake?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Far outside of the city of Vale, the Schnee Dust Company executive building stood. It was made of several structures, each with their own different uses, some were for management and some were factories. At the center of it all stood the main tower. It stood several stories high, covered completely with glass that shined white.

Walking through the halls was the president's assistant/partner, Adrian Days. He was a well-respected member of the company, he had been working alongside the president for years. He always wore his black suit and tie, he was admired for his gold blonde hair and bright blue eyes with glasses, he was actually idolized for both his looks, and the amount of work he put into the company.

He was walking to the main office with a large file of documents. The office he entered was at the tip of the tower. It was large enough to be an office and a board meeting room, there was only the conference table and the desk at the end of the room. Adrian walked to the other side of the room to the man behind that desk.

"I have the report about the dust that's been recovered in the last week." Adrian opened the file and began reading it off, "From what it says, they were in several different storage locations, all owned by the White Fang." The name alone made the man clench his fist, but Adrian continued, "Altogether, 2 and a half million leene worth of dust has been returned, and all the White Fang members that were captured are in police custody, but no word yet on who is responsible."

He then took out a single sheet of paper from the file and put it on the man's desk, "Just need your seal, Mr. Schnee."

With a single flick of his finger the corner of the paper glowed bright with an emblem of a snowflake.

* * *

A week had passed since Blake and Sun's raid on the hideout. Since then they found and took out 3 more, each with even more dust than the first. Their plan was always the same, knock out the guards, collect the dust, and leave them both for the cops to get.

Reporters didn't have much detail to go off of but they gave the news of White Fang operations being brought down. But so far no one had connected Blake to the attacks. The White Fang wasn't the most popular group around, everyone must have figured that anybody could have been behind it. Ruby and Yang asked her about it, but she played it off that it could have been someone else, maybe even Penny, since they never did see her after the port. So for the time being, Blake was in the clear.

But there was still one major problem for her. Even after a week Weiss was still avoiding her. She would say something to Blake if she needed to in class, or communicated with her during combat training, but even that was very limited. It started to drift the team apart, and for a while now Ruby and Yang wanted to say something to Weiss about it, but Blake asked that they didn't, and if they could leave it between themselves.

Weiss wasn't trying to be cold, she just hasn't made up her mind on how to feel about Blake's confession, and her past. She had been thinking about it nonstop for the past week. Every time she thought about actually forgiving her for her crimes she would just remember what it did to her family, her father, and herself. So forgiving her was out of the question for now, but she still just wanted to understand why she did it all. She thought she could by looking at it from Blake's point of view, but they lived in two completely different worlds, it would be impossible by herself.

Weiss was in history during one of Dr. Oobleck's lectures. Weiss was half aware of what the teacher was talking about. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Now as many of you know the Faunus Right Revolution all started after the attempt of centralizing faunus population, *sip*, trying hard to protect their rights they were ultimately denied and so began the Faunus War. *sip*." Dr. Oobleck was speeding through his lecture in a multitude of ways. "This may seem like ancient history, and before any of your time, but can anyone here compare this subject to something in the present?"

None of the students wanted to answer. Suddenly he saw the perfect student to answer it. He sped through the rows until he was standing in front of her. "Ms. Schnee!"

"Bwaaa!" Weiss was caught by surprised, so much that she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Can you think of anything similar to the Faunus war in this day and age?*sip*"

Fanus, fighting, and asking her of all people. There was only one name that she could possibly think of. "The White Fang."

"Yes precisely!" He dashed back to the front of the class, "The White Fang now maybe seen as a bunch a criminals to you, *sip* when in reality they were once simply another group of faunus asking to be treated as equals."

'Treated as equals' The phrase had been said nearly every time someone talked about the White Fang's goal. She just couldn't grasp the concept why people kept saying that. And Dr. Oobleck was the only teacher she knew that expressed that. She needed to learn more.

When class was over all the students piled out of the doorway, Dr. Oobleck dashed each row and collected all the work everyone left, and brought them to his desk. But Weiss was still there, she was waiting at the doorway until he was free to talk, "Um excuse me, Dr. Oobleck."

Realizing she was there, putting his papers down, and moving to meet her, all in the span of a second, "Ah, Ms. Schnee, what a pleasant surprise. How may I assist you?"

"I, ah, wanted to talk to you about your lecture today." She was very hesitant about this. This whole situation was unlike her.

"Aw the Faunus Right Revolution, a very critical part of all our history *sip* allow me to get some extra notes for you." He dashed to his desk and shuffled through papers faster than the eye could see.

"No, not about that really. I was just curious, on your view of the White Fang." Weiss gave her question.

Behind his thick glasses, he gave her a questionable look. "Curious how you would ask me. I would think the Prof. Q, the political science teacher would be more insightful about this."

"It's just that, the White Fang have been nothing but a bunch of criminals, who have stolen from and killed people." Weiss had to stop herself from getting too upset about this, and remember why she was there. "But every time you bring them up in a lecture you try to justify them, it just bothers me. And I want to understand why you do it."

It was no secret to anyone that Weiss despised the White Fang, and didn't particularly trust faunus, given her family's history with them. Even Oobleck knew this as well, and hoped as her teacher he could help her understand the bigger picture.

"Wait one moment please." He rushed to his desk and came back with a picture frame. "Take a look at this." He handed the picture to Weiss.

Her eyes widen in surprise. It was an old picture of a younger Oobleck, back when he was a student at Beacon, his hair was combed and his cloths were actually tucked in. He was with a faunus boy with two pointy dog ears. They both had their arms around the other's shoulders, both smiling brightly.

"That was me and my oldest and closest friend, James, a bright and very talented classmate during my time here at Beacon *sip*, and he was also a member of the White Fang."

Weiss looked at him with a face of shook, "You were friends with a member of the White Fang?!"

Oobleck had her give the picture back and looked at it himself, "That was back when the White Fang was a symbol of unity for fanus and humans. I once was one of the human supporters, going to rallies, events, debates. I had many friends who were members." He started to get existed reminiscing the old days, but his existent suddenly began to go down. "But after they changed, I was no longer welcomed. They didn't see me as a supporter anymore, not even their friend, just a human. I haven't seen James sense then."

Weiss couldn't believe it, what she just heard had upset her, "How could they do that, just forget all you've done together, forget being friends, just simply because of who you are."

Dr. Oobleck just looked straight at her, "Can we say we're any different?"

"I am nothing like..." With that one answer she began to see the irony in what she said. She remembered when she found out Blake was both a faunus and a member of the White Fang, and how even though they were teammates she was going to push her away simply because of that.

Dr. Oobleck noticed her reaction and gave more insight. "I often tell my students that if you don't learn from history, you're destined to repeat it."

"Like the White Fang being the same as the Faunus War."

"I mean how people treat other in any situation. Such as Ms. Velvet Scarlatina."

"You mean that rabbit faunus girl?"

Dr. Oobleck gave a small irritated sigh, as if he wished Weiss didn't have to address her like that, "Yes, from what I understand she has always had a difficult life in school, simply because of her ears. For now people may torment her, but one day she may have had enough and try to fight back, not just her tormenters but humans in general. Just as so many others had done."

This was the second time she was told that the faunus were the real victims. First Blake, and now that faunus girl Velvet. For most of her life she believed she and her family were the victims, now hearing from different point of views everything was backwards.

She had heard enough, "Excuse me Dr., thank you for your help."

"Any time." Weiss turned and walked to the door, as she was in the doorway, "oh and if you could tell your fanus friend to take care for me."

The statement made her freeze completely. 'Fanus friend', there was only one person who he could be talking about, but he shouldn't know about Blake's secret. She turned to him and tried to play dumb, "umm, who could you possibly mean?"

"Oh why Ms. Scarlatina, I do hope your friends."

"Oh right, of course. I'll tell her for you." She was finally able to leave.

Dr. Oobleck took a minute to admire his picture

* * *

At lunch team RWBY and team JNPR sat together as always. Nora just finished sharing another one of her fantasy stories that supposedly her and Ren had done. And it was time for Ren to clear up the story, "It was spring, they were Boarbatusks, and there's no way I can drag a whole deathstalker all by myself."

"OOOWWW!" They were interrupted when everyone heard the cry and looked to see. Cardin was standing over Velvet, grabbing and yanking one of ears. "please stop," she asked in a scared voice.

"That jerk, why doesn't he just leave her alone?" Yang clenched her fists in anger.

"Jaune can't you make Cardin stop, like he did with you." Pyrrha asked her leader, but he was very hesitant. After forever fall because Jaune saved him, Cardin decided not to expose him for forging his transcripts. Still he didn't want to push his luck with that, not unless he had to.

Out of nowhere they all heard a loud pound-like noise. The sound alone made their hearts miss a beat. They looked at the two, and were shocked at what they saw.

Velvet was now standing from her table, her eyes were tightly shut. But the thing that caught everyone's attention was her arm, now fully extended with her fist planted on the side of Cardin's face.

When she opened her eyes and saw what she did she pulled it back. Only for Cardin to lift her by her uniform jacket, and toss her to the ground.

"That's it!" Pyrrha moved to get out of her seat.

"Let me help ya!" Yang raised her fists with red eyes.

"I'll get his legs!" Nora grabbed whatever she could use.

"Wait! Look!" Ruby was the first to notice. Everyone was once again surprised when they saw that Weiss was already half way there, marching towards Cardin.

Weiss sighed to herself, "I hope I know what I'm doing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Velvet was a very kind person, did great in school, and was always willing to lend a hand to help someone who needed it. Even so, being a faunus wasn't easy for anyone, and it was only worse for someone like her. Her faunus heritage was based off rabbits, and that left her with two very large ears on top of her head making her easy to recognized. Rabbits were known to not be very strong or dangerous creatures, which just made her less of a threat to torment.

Before Beacon, she would go to school and try to wear a smile on her face and kept a positive attitude. But it wasn't long before people gave her weird looks, and start talking and laughing behind her back. It only grew worse as time passed by, soon people would start saying it to her face, calling her an animal and a freak. They would push her around, leave terrible surprise presents in her desk or locker, and keep her out of any group they were in. Nearly every day she would be the center of their cruel amusement.

She was always a kind person and wasn't a strong fighter, so she wouldn't or couldn't do anything to make them stop. But when she was accepted into Beacon she knew she could get stronger, everyone would forget about her ears and see what she really can do. It was finally a chance for a new start for her.

But in the end nothing had changed. People still treated her differently because she was a faunus. There were people that would ignore her or act like she wasn't around, some of them would bump into her and made her apologizes for it. The worst was team CRDL, most of them would treat her as a freak but Cardin was different, he treated her like she was an animal. Pushing her to see if she would hop, calling her salad lunches "rabbit food" and always pulling on her ears just to prove they were real.

She was afraid it would never end. All her life she had been ridiculed by everyone, people she had never done a thing too would hate her. And all of it was because of her two big ears. She was finally ashamed of them to the point where she wished she was never born with them, if only she was born a normal human.

* * *

-present day-

At lunch Velvet sat alone, and enjoyed her salad. She was happy that she could have a quiet lunch. But that all quickly changed when a large shadow hovered over her, 'oh no. Please not again.' Her heart sank with fear, she knew who was behind her. She slowly turned to see the brute himself, Cardin Winchester.

He reached and picked up her tray, "Awww, it's so nice of the school to provide rabbit food for it's pets."

Velvet looked at him, but was too afraid to take her food back, "Can I have my lunch back please?"

"Come on. I'm trying to have a conversation, and you're just going to ignore me?"

She just turned away from him, hoping she could just ignore him, "leave me alone."

That didn't make him happy at all. For a while now Cardin had been in a worse mood than usual, and he wasn't going to let some weakling treat him like that.

In an instant she felt a sharp pain coming from one of her ears, "OOOWWW!" She cried in pain. When she was able to she saw Cardin's hand griping her ear.

"Maybe you'll think twice before being rude to someone."

Cardin was pulling even harder than before, and the pain was worse than ever, it was beginning to be too much for her. "please stop" scared, she begged

"Hahaha, their so soft. I can play with them all day."

She looked around, and saw no one rushing to save her. She knew no one was coming to her aid, again. Something in her finally snapped. "I SAID STOP!"

In what seemed to be a split second everything she saw was dark. Her eyes completely shut, she couldn't see anything, but she did feel a lot. She notices her ear was sore but not in pain, and her hand started to hurt all of a sudden.

She decided to open her eyes to see what happened, and the sight scared her even worse than before.

Her fist was planted on Cardin's cheek. She pulled it back as fast as she could, only to stare in terror of what was to come.

Cardin was a brute of a guy, while Velvet was fairly small, so all her punch did was turn his face slightly to the side. But it was more than enough for him to lose his temper. "Ho, now you've done it." He said with a terrifying smile.

He grabbed her jacket by the collar and lifted her off the ground. "When I'm done you'll be wishing I was still just playing with your ears." With a simply shove she was tossed to ground.

She was too scared to move. Cardin raised his hand behind him, and balled it into a tight fist. All Velvet could do was raise her arms to her head. And he then began to throw his fist towards the helpless faunus.

But Cardin was suddenly blinded by a flash of light, and his fist was stopped in it's tracks. He felt a force shoving him back. When he looked back at it he saw a white glyph starting to fade away.

Velvet moved her arms to look, she instantly saw the white heiress herself, standing in front of her, and facing towards Cardin.

"What do you want 'rich girl'?"

"How about you knock it off, and just leave her alone." Weiss was just standing there with her arms crossed. She was going to be the wall between him and the girl.

"What, you want to act tough too?"

"At least it would be more convincing then picking on a defenseless girl. Frankly it just makes you look pathetic." Weiss's response surprised Velvet. She wasn't afraid to talk to him like that, or stand up against him to protect her.

That only pissed Cardin off more than he already was. "If you want to fight instead of her, be my guest."

"You know. I'll take you up on that." Pyrrha came up from behind him. With one hand she grabbed his shoulder. He automatic took notice to it and turned, raise his fist to attack. Pyrrha began to motion the same thing to him.

"Cardin!"

The shout stopped both of them midway. They turned to see Jaune standing there, starring Cardin down.

Cardin swatted Pyrrha's hold on him and looked back at Jaune. "Oh what, do I have to hear it from you too?"

Jaune walked up to him, he didn't show any fear, like he did in the past. "I told you before, don't ever mess with my friends. And I mean all of them."

Velvet was shocked after hearing that, she began to sit up and looked towards them. She then heard footsteps behind her, she looked to see that the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR were standing there starring at her tormenter.

Cardin wasn't stupid, he knew he was outnumbered, he just hated that he had to back down from them, especially Jaune. He looked past him and glared at Velvet.

She looked back at him. She was still very frightened of what he might do to her.

All he could do was grit his teeth in anger, "Grrrr. Whatever!" And with that Cardin walked away from them and left.

All Velvet could do was stare in awe. One minute he was hurting her and threating to hurt her, the next he's sent running away. 'How?'

"Hey." She looked to see Ruby holding out her hand to her. "You okay?"

She didn't know what to do. All her life people had tormented her, actually made her ashamed of who she was. Now a whole group of people she hardly even knew, practically strangers had just saved her.

She couldn't help but begin to form tears. Ruby took notice to them, "Hey what's wrong?" When she had the strength to she ran away from them, with tears falling behind her.

"What was that about?" Ren asked, but he wasn't the only one lost.

Blake walked up first, "We'll go see if she's okay." The rest of team RWBY followed after her.

* * *

Velvet ran through the halls, 'Why? Why did they help me?' Soon she reached the courtyard. She walked up to the railing, only to cry some more, she was so confused.

"Hey! Hold on!" She heard them calling out for her, they followed her all the way there.

"What's wrong, why did you run off like that?" Yang questioned her first. Each one was worried about her.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Velvet needed to know why they saved her, why they even bother with a faunus.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, she was very confused about what she meant, "You looked like you were in trouble, we just wanted to help."

"Why would you help me, no one ever has, they just pick on me. Because I-I am a…" she chocked on her own sentences, all she could do was cry.

Blake understood what she meant and what was going on. She had seen so many others like her, who couldn't accept that someone would just be nice out of the kindness of their hearts. Especially since everyone they met before was just cruel for the sake of it. It even reminded her of herself. "I understand what it's like. I know what you're going through."

"No you don't," Velvet sobbed, "none of you know what it's like to be a faunus."

Blake started walking up to the front of the group.

"I think I understand more than you realize." She began to untie her bow.

"Wait Blake!" Ruby shouted

"It's ok. She's a friend after all." With that she took off her bow showing her real ears for everyone there to see. "I know how hard it is to be a faunus. So much I had to hide who I am. But now I have friends that I can trust, and who I can tell without any worries. Now you do too."

Velvet was shocked to say the least. She was a faunus who for whatever reason had to hide who she really was. Now she was willing to reveal her secret to her, and because they were friends now. The thought of it was just too hard for her to believe.

Ruby added in, "So you have bunny ears, so what? It doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Besides, they look so cute on you." Yang said, taking a closer look at her ears. It was the first time someone actually said something nice about her ears.

Velvet looked at all three of them, each giving her a reassuring smile. When she looked over to Weiss she was turned to the side away from them. When she took notice of being looked at she turned her head, "I-I used to like rabbits, when I was younger."

Once again Velvet couldn't help herself and began to form tears, "Oh no, don't tell me you're gonna run off again!" Yang asked worryingly. Only she didn't run this time, instead she smiled. For so long she had been treated like a freak by everyone she met, now out of nowhere she had friends who were nice to her.

She looked at them with a bright smile, her eyes had a shine to them from the tears, and her cheeks had a small shade of red in them, "Thank you".

Yang and Ruby looked at her with sparkles in both their eyes, "So cute!" They said in unison.

Velvet jump at the sight of their smile, "Umm ah?" Her smile turned to an awkward look.

Both sisters took her by both arms, "Come on friend!" "We're going to have tons of fun together!" they then dragged her away.

Velvet was instantly lost and confused about what was happening now, "huh, wait, where are we going?! AAHHHH!"

Weiss and Blake were left behind with a sweat drop look.

"We stopped one tormenter, only for her to have two more." Weiss said with a tone that said those two were idiots.

Blake began to chuckle at the joke, "Come on, let's make sure she doesn't start missing Cardin" Blake started walking back.

"Hey Blake." She stopped when she heard Weiss's call, she seemed nervous and hesitant about what she wanted to say, and had a hard time looking her in the eyes. But ultimately blurted it out. "I also used to like cats too. You know, when I was younger."

Blake smiled at her, "Thanks. And thanks for saving Velvet."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Well, someone had to put that dolt in his place. I mean who really thinks they're tough by picking on someone like that."

Blake knew she was avoiding it, but she was amazed that Weiss was willing to help out a faunus. The thought alone made her happy.

"Come on," Weiss said, "let's go save her from those two dunces."

So they left the courtyard, this time together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Somewhere in Vale the mysterious White Fang captain met with the rest of his ranks. Inside a darken room there were three other faunus spread around the room, all members of the White Fang and all of them were captains. Next to their leader they were the highest ranking members of the White Fang, and each of them earned their place by being the strongest of all the members. In the middle was a laptop on a voice call and at the other end of it was that vary person who outranked them, the leader of the White Fang Kitsune.

"We've had 8 storages attacked, which makes up almost half of what we have in Vale." The report came from a very large figure that was standing to the side of the room.

*SMASH* Another faunus sitting on some crates at the edge of the room slammed his fist into the brick wall, leaving a hole in its place, "This stupid, why don't you just send me in, I'll take care of the traitor and her stray easily."

"That would mean finishing off a former member." A female faunus added into the conversation. "But I highly doubt that would make you hesitate for second." The guy only needed to give a smile to answer.

"No." The leader called out, "this isn't any normal target. When she was still a member she was one of our most talented and loyal followers. If she was still here chances are she would have joined your ranks." That comment either interested them or left them upset for varies reasons. "And now she attends that school Beacon, which is protected by Ozpin. We have to be careful on how we approach this."

The one captain who's been left in mystery walked up to the computer. "What do you want us to do sir?

* * *

A week and a half had passed since the Cardin incident, and things had been better than before. Velvet was now a part of team RWBY and JNPR's group of friends. She was nervous of how friendly they were to her and how energetic some of them could be at first, but she eventually grew to get used to it. There was a fright or two for her when Nora or Ruby started touch her ears. At first she thought of how Cardin would pull on them and hurt her and was scared they were going to do the same, but soon realized that they actually liked them and how soft they were, and learned that it actually felt nice when they did it. Other than that they never made fun of her, and a few them made threats to anyone who would even think of making fun of her. After felling nervous for the other students she would just laugh it off know that for once she had truly made friends.

Weiss and Blake were on better terms for now. They started talking to each other again, were able to communicate during combat practice, and were able to work as teammates again. Weiss still hadn't fully forgiven Blake for their past experience with each other but didn't try holding it against her. So Blake kept going out at night, and took down even more White Fang hideouts with Sun and stopped multiple robberies. Now that she was friends with her again she was more determined than ever to gain her forgiveness.

* * *

-present-

It was an eventful day at Beacon. It was time for the Combat Brawl Matches. It was when teams were able to challenge other teams to a duel to test out their training, but for most of the students it was a chance to earn bragging rights over each other. Everyone was gathering to the indoor stadium where it was held. The stadium was a standard design, in the middle was the large ring and at the outside of it was a gap to fall off of to show a ring out, the stage was surrounded by bleachers for everyone to get a good view of the fights.

The only rule of the game is no live ammo, it was practice fighting not Grimm hunting. But for weapons that needed the recoil or effectiveness, like Crescent Rose or Ember Celica, they could use blank rounds that had the same amount of power, but no projectile. Other than that it was free game for how you could beat your opponents.

Everyone was taking their seats. Team RWBY and team JNPR sat together with Velvet in the first row. But strangely they were the only ones sitting there.

Jaune was very curious about it, "Huh, wonder why no one else is sitting here?" He asked. His answer came in the form of a student fly towards and crashing into him.

"That why." Yang clarified, incase Jaune didn't understand.

Team CRDL walked into the stadium. Cardin looked and notice the two teams sitting together, and with that faunus girl too. Ever since he started school he believed he was the strongest and toughest guy around, and he would always remind everyone who was weaker than him. But he had been noticing that all of that had been changing. A group of people standing up for a weak girl and making him back down from her was humiliating. But before even that it all started with Jaune, he had him on a leash and could make him do whatever he wanted, but suddenly willing to stand up to him not once but twice now and makes him look weaker. Cardin knew this was the day he would set things the way they were supposed to be.

He walked up to the announcer, "Hey!" Cardin yelled at him to get his attention and whispered in his ear.

The announcer just smiled. He wasn't on any one side, his job was to make up the fights, and he knew this one would be a crowd pleaser. "We have a challenge here. Team CRDL vs team JNPR!"

After they heard the announcement each one gave a different reaction. Pyrrha put her fist in her hand, ready to fight. Jaune gulped in worry, "oh man,". Nora had her hands together, giggling insanely. While Ren only sighed in disinterest.

* * *

As the team walked up to the ring Pyrrha leaned over to Jaune, "So, what's the plan leader?"

"Plan! Right." Because of Pyhraa's training he had grew as a leader, but was still hesitant at how good he was at it.

When they reach the ring they saw their opponents. Jaune looked at each of them, unaware he was actually sizing them up. First there was Russel Thrush, the Mohawk wearing opponent seemed like the smallest of the group and wore less armor then the others, but was carrying two short curved swords so he was probably more for speed. Next was Dove Bronzewing, he seemed like the average one of the group, only equipped with one sword, not much to tell about him. Third was Sky Lark, he looked like a pretty serious guy, holding his Halberd, which was an interesting looking weapon that you probably had to have some skill to use it. Last there was the leader of the group, Cardin, towering over them all, wearing incredibly strong armor and wielding his signature mace.

Without too much thought Jaune came up with a plan. "Ok, they're really strong together, so let's split up and separate them. Nora and Ren, you're together."

"Understood." Ren stated as he enter a fighting stance.

"But you know not together together." Nora had to clarify for some reason.

Jaune continued, "Pyrrha, you're with me."

"Got it."

The announce felt they were ready, "All right everyone, let's get this match underway." so he pressed the buzzer to start.

As soon as they heard it the team split apart as planned and went to opposite sides of the ring.

Cardin saw their movements and fell for the trap. "Russel and Dove you go after the two weirdoes." They broke off and went after Ren and Nora, "Sky, distract the red head for now. I'll deal with her after I'm done with Jauney boy."

Ren and Nora stood at the ready as their opponents rushed towards them.

Russel swung his blades at Ren, but he was quickly blocked by stormflower. Ren didn't need to use ammo rounds, he was actually better using hand to hand combat than firearms. Russel continued to attack, locking them in a heated sword/knife fight.

Dove rushed at Nora swinging his sword, but Nora was extremely quick and easily dodged his attacks.

Sky fought against Pyrrha, mainly playing defense to hold her off for Cardin.

Cardin was quick to attack Jaune without any hesitation, swinging his mace to the ground trying to smash him. But Jaune used his training and rolled to doge his attack, and getting behind him. When he stood back up he rushed to jump kick Cardin in the back, knocking him forward some. That only made the already pissed off brute more furious.

Ren was able to hold off Russel's attacks for a while. Suddenly Russel was able to get under his hands, knocking stormflower away. Bringing his blades out to his sides he moved to cross slash his opponent, but as he was close to winning his blades were stopped. He was shocked to see Ren had stopped his swords with his bare hands.

Ren had a very powerful control of his aura. He could be able to push it outward form his hands and making a shield that could block just about anything, even blades and fangs.

As he was holding off Russel's blades he jumped up and kicked both feet to Russel's chest. Knock back and to the ground he saw Ren move back to a fighting stance, ready for another go. He then heard swishing noises near him, looking back he saw Dove was still having trouble against Nora.

He decided to help out his teammate so the rest of the fights can be 2 on 1. As he was standing up and running towards them Ren saw what he was planning and ran after him, "Nora behind you!"

Nora took a quick look at the mohawk fighter running towards her, only to have to go back to dodging the person she's been fighting with. Ren thought of what to do, "Nora, blind them!"

"I'm on it!" As the two came close to reaching her she took out Magnhild and smashed it into the ground. When she pulled it's trigger the blank round fired off and launched her in the air, leaving a cloud of pink smoke behind. Blinded by the smoke, her attackers stopped in their tracks trying their best to see. When it cleared up some it was already too late to notice Ren was ready to attack.

The second part of Ren's aura control was the offensive side. He could use the energy that made his shield and make it burst, shooting a force of energy at an object. He used this in his martial art form to increase the impact of his palm strikes.

He stood in between the two attackers who were now standing star struck and placed palm strikes on both their chests. The wave of energy blasted them in the air and out of the ring. "Two down, two to go."

Back at the fight between Cardin and Jaune. Cardin swung his mace to the side, with no time to dodge he quickly raised his shield to block. The force of the blow was enough to knock him down to the ground, leaving him open for an attack. Cardin stood behind and over him and raised his mace to crush him.

Still fighting Sky, Pyrrha saw that Jaune was in trouble. She managed to grab her opponent and moved him out of the way. When she had a clear view she used her polarity. Suddenly Cardin's mace stopped in mid swing, and he couldn't move it.

When Jaune was able to look around he noticed Cardin struggling behind him, and then looked to see Pyrrha holding out her hand, "I got your back." She declared. Sky was behind her and was about ready to swing his halberd at her. Jaune leapt forward dashing behind Pyrrha, swung his shield to knock away the attack, "Now I got yours." Pyrrha took her chance and turned while swinging her shield into her opponent's face, knocking him back and out. "Three down. One to…"

Out of nowhere Cardin came in and attacked the two. Jaune raised his shield but force of the mace knocked both him and Pyrrha down to the ground. Without Pyrrha concentrating on holding the mace he had control over it again, and was ready to go all out with it. She was making a strategy in her mind on how to take him, but before she could finish she saw Jaune standing in front, ready to fight.

Before Jaune started training with Pyrrha he was a reckless fighter, always rushing in to attack, forgetting all about his defense, and didn't take a second to think of his stances. But through the intense training with his teammate he began to realize some things about himself. He learned that he was more of a defensive fighter, defending and waiting for an opportunity to open up for him to strike. And now he knew he was ready to take on Cardin.

Cardin swung his mace downward to Jaune "This is the part where you lose!", but he reacted and shifted to the side dodging, leaving the mace to only smash the ground. Cardin quickly swung again to the side, Jaune lift his shield and made a solid stance with his legs. This time the mace was stopped completely by Jaune's shield. "Not this time." He moved it downward to guide the mace back to the ground. With nothing defending him, Cardin was wide open for an attack. Jaune only had to bring his sword up to Cardin's neck, leaving everyone, both on the ring and in the audience, stunned.

The announcer had to call it, "Match set, Team CRDL is unable to battle. The winner is team JNPR!" The audience shouted and cheered for the victors.

Jaune moved his sword away from Cardin and walked over to help Pyrrha up, "Jaune, you did it, you beat him." Pyrrha personally congratulated him.

Jaune shook his head, "Naw. I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks" Pyrrha looked at him blankly. As the cheers grew louder Jaune turned to admire it, unaware of the small smile and shade of red that started to glow on Pyrrha's face.

As team JNPR basked in their glory Cardin was left to fall to his knees, humiliated again. Jaune, the person he saw as weaker then him, the one he beat in every fight against, just defeated him. He clenched his fists tightly, 'Damn it! I'm supposed to be the strongest one! Why am I losing to all these weaklings?!' He screamed in his head.

Team RWBY cheered for their friends from the bleachers. Ruby waving her arms, Blake waving a small JNPR flag, and Yang was firing off her gauntlets in the air.

Velvet was clapping for them but soon stopped when she looked over to Cardin. He was still on his knees, frustrated as he could be.

"Hmph. serves him right." Weiss made her thoughts clear to her. But Velvet just kept looking at him, she didn't know what to feel about the sight. All she did know was that part of it was satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The combat brawl continued with duel after duel. After the victory of team JNPR everyone had been asking for more.

Soon after it was team RWBY who took the stage. They were in the middle of fighting a team call PYRE. The fighting was fast and intense for the girls, each facing off against a different opponent.

Ruby was slashing at a fighter with spear that had openings on the rod, blank shots fired from it to help speed up it's movements. Weiss was clashing with a swordsman with a red dust coated broad sword which made the blade light on fire. Blake faced off against with a duel ninjaken wielder. Finally Yang squared off against a guy carrying a pair of katars.

Weiss lost in a struggle of strength and was pushed back. The swordsman saw his chance and lifted his weapon above his head to strike.

Still in the middle of her fierce clash, Blake saw Weiss was in trouble behind her opponent. She used a heavy slash at the ninjaken wielder and forced him back, finally leaving a doppelganger to distract him while she ran towards the swordsman.

She threw the end of the ribbon on her arm to his wrists, wrapping around them tightly. She held it in place to stop him from throwing his sword down. She yanked on it to make him fall or step back to her. When he was close enough she spun around and spin kicked him to the side.

With him out of the way she looked up to check on teammate, but didn't expect what she witnessed. Weiss was standing up, Myrtenaster in hand and in attack position, with the blade coated in flames from the dust chamber. She raised it and slashed it down to throw a streak of fire, which was now heading towards Blake.

Blake just froze. She was starting to believe one of her worst fears was about to come true, where Weiss would take her revenge and strike her down.

Her fear only turned to shock when the streak of fire passed the side of her and exploded behind her. She looked to see the opponent she was fighting before was being blasted back by the fire. He must have been running at her while she was helping Weiss. She was relieved beyond imagine.

She ran up to Weiss, back to back ready for them to fight back. "Had me worried there for a second." Blake tried to make her worries seem laughable.

"Oh please. You haven't made me that mad yet." Weiss joked with her. With a smile on both their faces they were ready for them.

Back at Yang's fight, the katar guy slashed at her, she only dodged it by a second, stepping back she looked at him, "Close, but no cig-." She noticed something missing and her eyes looked up. There was a new opening in her bangs. She looked to the floor to see strands of bright yellow hair lying in front of her.

"Why you little..." She stood straight, lowered her head, and her whole body tightened.

Ruby stand off against her opponent but from the corner of her eye she was the first to notice. Her eyes widen in fear, "Aah, Run away!" She turned Crescent Rose behind her and fired off to the gap at edge of the stage.

Weiss and Blake heard their leader's screams and looked, only for them both to make the same faces of fear, "Oh crap!" Weiss threw away her high class manner and ran to the gap with Blake following her.

Left alone, team PYRE looked at the blond. She raised her head, showing her red eyes of anger. This team was ready for any match, ready to fight a creature of Grimm if they had to, but now they were nervous, dare say scared.

"YOU BASTARD!" She activated her semblance and a blast of fire knocked three of the team member away, leaving only the one who caused this. Yang charged up and leapt towards him. Both were now screaming, one out of rage, and the other in pure terror.

With one solid punch to the face the guy was sent flying. The poor guy then crashed into the top of the bleachers and into a large group of students.

* * *

The team was back at their seats with the rest of their friends. Each one looked upset or disappointed, except for Yang who was giving a very awkward laugh, "hehehe, sorry."

"Because of you we're not allowed anymore challenges today." Weiss clarified the situation.

Ruby had a very sad look on her face, "I was just having fun. *sniffle sniffle*

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Yang tried to lighten up the story, but didn't work.

"You blew a giant crater in the bleachers!" Weiss yelled at her.

"And sent 10 students to the infirmary." Blake added.

"Alright, we have another challenge!" the announcer must have been having an amazing day, he shouted out the next challenge like if it were the super bowl. "We have not only one team against another, but three against one!" the crowd was amazed and excited to say the least.

"The three teams will be fighting the new team to this school, Team ROAR."

"Team ROAR?" Jaune looked confused, "Haven't heard of them."

Velvet leaned forward, "They're the new transfer students, I heard they came from Vacuo.

As the team walked on the stage they were easily recognizable. The first noticeable one was Olam who was gigantic, he towered over the rest of his team, body looked like it was made of pure muscle, his skin was tan and had thick brown hair with eyes to match, the only piece of armor he wore was a chest piece. Next was the only female of the team Ariana and she was quickly being admired by all the students for her beauty, she had long wavy black hair, her skin was pale white that almost shined from the light in the room, she wore a one piece dress with a dark coat over it and glasses to complete the look. Finally the last one looked like the rougher one of the group, Razor, he had long messy silver hair with shades of black along it, he wore a black t-shirt with a blue vest over it that had the sleeves torn off, his exposed arms showed he was strong, they weren't as big as his teammate's but he was clearly no pushover.

The group looked and examined the mysterious students, but one thing was bothering Ruby, "Hey there's only three, where's the fourth one?" Her friends started searching for the missing member.

Ren finally spotted something, "There he is." He pointed out a lone student sitting across from them by himself, and unlike the rest of the audience he wasn't afraid to sit in the front. "I think he's the leader. Ryu I heard."

When they took a better look at him he was a tall guy, with black spiky hair, he wore an open black jacket with a white button up shirt underneath and the rest of his cloths in black to match the look. He sat there with a look of complete disinterest in his team's fight, almost like he knew the results already.

Everyone gave him a quick look but went back to the actual fight, except for Blake. She continued to examine the lone leader, she didn't think he was hansom or anything, just that something didn't sit right with her, almost like he seemed familiar to her.

Back at the ring the three were surrounded by the three teams, but for some reason they were completely calm, the one in the vest actually looked excited.

The buzzer rang and the now allied teams charged at them.

A group four was met halfway by the sliver haired opponent. Before they realized he was there two of them felt the impact of his fists to their face, knocking them out on their backs instantly. When the other two saw him they both threw a punch at him, all he had to do was catch them like they were baseballs. While holding them two armbands on his wrists began to expand around the top of his hands to his fists. When it was finished his hands were coated with a silver metal with a blue outlining. Suddenly his hands began to spark with blue electricity, which traveled to the two students, shocking and stunning them. He then let go of their hands and began throwing punches at them left and right, sparking more and more lightning with each punch.

Another group of four came towards the black haired beauty, she simply reached out and place a hand on one of their shoulders. The guy looked at the hand in case she was trying something, but soon realized that she was now above him using him as a base to flip, but also realized that he didn't feel any weight pushed on him like if she was a feather. When she pushed off of him she flipped right side up and reached for her waist. Landing behind all of them she pulled out what looked like two pistols, only these ones had katana blades attached to the bottom of each grip. Using the pistols as hilts she flipped them to have her blades ready. Two students with sword based weapons rushed at her and swung down their weapons. She had her blades clash with theirs, moving her swords to direct theirs away she moved the pistol barrels towards their heads. Firing a blank shot at next to both their faces, she disoriented them. She then saw two more coming in from behind them, she moved in between the two she just finished and pushed off their shoulders. Once again, hardly using any force on the two she soared through the air towards her pursuers, extending her leg out she kicked one of them, making him crash into the other one. She then landed with both feet on the ground gracefully, holding up her weapons at the ready.

Finally the rest of them were charging at the giant of an opponent, but he hardly bothered to even move. Two students rushed in first, each with a large and very blunt weapon, moving to both his sides they swung at him. In response he activated his armor, plates of metal extended from his chest plate, wrapping around his shoulders, then moving down to cover his arms, coating the top of his body in a suit of armor. When the change was complete he raised his arms to the sides to block. The weapons made a solid impact on his arms but it didn't faze him in the least. He moved his arms out as the weapons still made impact, the result was the blunt weapons shattering into pieces. The two were frozen in shock from the site of their weapons being destroyed like they were toys, the armored brute took the opportunity by reaching both arms out and grabbing them both by the chest. Acting like they weighed nothing he drew them behind him and then threw them like they were sand bags at the remaining two, knocking all of them down.

After that the match was over. In what seemed like only a minute or two three people defeated twelve easily.

Team RWBY and JNPR stared in awe, even they found it hard to believe what they just saw.

Ariana looked over at the group in the stands, mainly at team JNPR. Jaune first notice her looking in their direction, he then received a wink from the mysterious beauty. He nervously reacted to it, not sure what to think of it. Pyrrha noticed both of them.

* * *

Cardin was still in the audience, and was still feeling humiliated about losing to Jaune of all people. He believed he was still the strongest around, he just needed to prove it, either to everyone or to himself. After watching the three transfer students he would admit they were really good, so he could only imagine how good their leader was.

Decided on what to do he walked up to the announcer and told him what he wanted. The guy wasn't about to argue, if anything he wanted to thank him for another possible crowd pleaser.

"We have our first one on one challenge for today, Cardin vs the transfer student Ryu!"

The crowd was excited, not only because Cardin was trying to redeem himself but they get to see what the new guy could do in a fight. Only when they looked at him to accept, he gave his answer, "Not interested."

The crowd looked disappointed after that, while Cardin only grew angrier, "What do you mean not interested, everyone came to fight, so fight!"

He didn't act like he wasn't interested in fighting, just fighting him, like it would be a waste of his time.

"Oh come on," Ariana tried to convince him, "the poor guy just wants to prove himself after that last loose. Plus it's best to get some exercise."

"Ha" Razor chuckled, "If you want I'll take on some more. I didn't have enough fun during that last one."

He sighed, "Fine." He stood up and started walking to the stage, "Let's make this quick."

* * *

Moments later Cardin was in the ring, mace in hand, waiting for his opponent. When he finally showed he walked up the stage unarmed, and just stood in his spot.

"What? Not going bring your weapon?" Cardin asked.

"I saw your fight earlier. I won't need it against you, unfortunately that mace won't make any difference."

Cardin bit down in anger, "I've had just about enough of your attitude!" Not waiting on the buzzer he ran right at him, lifting his weapon over his head, "You lose!" He threw his mace down with all his strength.

The mace fully stopped on something, and he felt it make in pact. But both the crowd and Cardin were shocked by what they saw. Ryu stood there, one arm raised, and Cardin's mace in his hand. There was no aura shield like Ren's, no armor like Olam, he used his bare hand to stop the mace in place.

He then just pushed it away from him forcing Cardin back.

Cardin just started at him in disbelief. 'No way. There's no way this guy's that stronger than me. I can't lose again!'

Cardin charged at him in rage, "AAHH, I'M THE STRONGEST!" he began rapidly swinging his mace at him furiously.

For Ryu the attacks were like child's play. All he had to do was lean left and right to avoid the attacks. Cardin used all his strength to try and land one hit on him, 'I am the strongest one around, I won't lose!' he chanted and screamed in his head, in a way, obsessed with winning.

"I've had enough." Ryu raised his hand up to his side, catching the mace a second time. "You lose." With those final words Ryu raised his other arm and moved it to the center of Cardin's body. At first glance it looked like he barely used that much force on him, but after he made impact Cardin was sent flying. The blow sent him crashing to the ground, and just laid there.

Some of the audience cheered at the impressive moves, while there were a few silent trying to figure out what just happened.

Ryu walked up to the fallen brute, he was writhing in pain from the hit, but managed to look back at him. "You're weak."

Those two words crush Cardin worse than the strike. With the strength he had left he clenched his fists and slammed it on the ground, "no. no. I can't be." He didn't care if he just broke his hand, or if that strike broke anything in his body, the only thing he did care that was broken was his pride.

The two teams in the stands watched Cardin, even if he was a jerk it was still sad to see, some of them still felt like he had it coming though. Blake however was looking at someone else, she was watching the victor the whole time, feeling more and more familiar towards him as time passed.

* * *

Soon the combat brawl was finished, compared to the four well known matches the rest of the fights went on uneventful. Everyone was in the locker room putting away their stuff and talking about the fights.

Team RWBY and JNPR and Velvet were about to leave, when something caught Velvet's eyes. "You guys go on ahead, I-I need to grab something." And like that she ran off from the group.

"What was that about?" Yang was wondering

They continued to walk out, but something caught Blake's eyes this time. At his locker Ryu was shuffling things around, she knew this was her chance. "You know I'll wait for Velvet, we'll meet up with you guys later." Then she was the second one to run off.

"What is going on!?" Yang really needed an answer.

Ryu was putting some things away in his locker, when he heard her "Ryu, right?" he noticed the voice and looked to see Blake standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" he turned back to his locker.

She expected him to be cold, but didn't back from it, "We need to talk."

"Busy, go annoy someone else." He didn't even bother to turn to look at her this time.

Blake's face grew with anger, her fist started to clench tightly, her patients was done, "Cut the act. I know who you are." In that moment he stopped in his place. His response was silence, only closing his locker and turning to face her this time.

While they were face to face Blake's face of anger slowly turn to sadness, she almost even stop herself from crying, "Adam."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blake and Ryu walked over to the rose garden. They needed to talk but the locker room was too crowded, and hardly anyone came to where they were. It was the perfect place for them to talk.

Blake had confronted him, and she knew he was her old partner from the White Fang, Adam. She remembered he was one of the most skilled fighters, a loyal member to the White Fang, and wanted nothing more than for the faunus to earn fair rights. But he was also cold, he would follow any order given no matter who he had to hurt to do it, and he hated humans. But above all that, he was the closest friend she ever had.

"How did you know it was me?" He was the first one to start the questioning.

"Are you kidding? We fought side by side for years, you really think I wouldn't be able to recognize you. Especially after seeing you fight, there was no room for doubt after that."

The thing that really gave him away was using his semblance. His semblance was absorption, he could take the impact of an attack and store it in his body, then be able to release it on an opponent. That's how he was able to catch Cardin's mace with his bare hand, and how he barely had to use that much force to knock him down.

Blake wasted no more time in asking the main question, "What are you doing here?"

His face had a flicker of anger on it, "That's what I should be asking you. Do you even remember what the White Fang meant to you? First everyone calls you a deserter, now a traitor. "

Even if she wasn't a member anymore, it still hurt her inside to hear that. "What I'm doing is far better than what we've already done. All we did together was make things worse for our kind."

He reformed his composer, "I'm not here to bring up past arguments." He made it clear that they didn't have the same views, and still don't.

"How are you even here?" She asked, "This should be the last place for you to get to."

He answered "You got here." Blake sudden saw the irony in what she said, "And you're not the only one who can disguise yourself."

He then motioned to his watch, pressing one of the buttons. His appearance actually began to change, his black hair faded into brown with dashes of red dye and two black horns rose from his bangs. Something around his eye's started to fade away as well, but before it became clear enough he reached for his back pocket and placed something on his face. When he removed his hand he revealed it was his signature white mask with red markings traced on it.

Blake could barely control herself at the sight of him. Memories flashed of the missions they did together, time spent with each other, her friend or former friend was now in front of her. She wasn't sure what to do, but she needed her questions answered.

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

Adam knew how smart she was, she would figure out sooner or later, so there was no point in hiding it, "I'm here under orders."

She reacted to that response, she was about ready to reach for her weapon. "Are you here to take me back?"

"No. I'm actually here to keep an eye on you." Blake just looked at him nervously. "Aside from your attacks on our hideouts we've also learned who one of your teammates is. Weiss Schnee, the heiress to our worst enemy. If you're working for her now-"

"She has nothing to do with it!" She interrupted, "She doesn't even know about the attacks. It's all my idea."

Adam wasn't convinced, "I'll see about that."

Blake had her questions answered, and believed she found a hole in his plan. "If I expose you my team and I will stop you."

"And I can expose you just as easily." He was quick to respond to her threat.

Blake nearly made a laugh at the situation, "You're too late for that, my team, no my friends already know who I am, and who I was. And I've already confessed what I've done to Weiss Schnee herself."

Adam looked at her in disbelief. Not only that she let a group of humans know she was a faunus, but that she was part of the White Fang. And worse, to the daughter of their worst enemy as well, she couldn't be telling the truth. He walked up to take a better look at her, to see if that was the truth.

The look on her face was stern and solid. She knew it was the truth and would prove it to him. But, one slight movement in her eyes and it was more than enough for him.

He leaned in closer to her ears, and whispered, "Did you tell her _everything_?"

In response her stern face turned to one of pure terror. She knew what he meant. Her eyes widen as much as they could, pupils shrunk, mouth gasping for air.

"Yo-You wouldn't." She asked trembling.

He gave her a solid straight look, nothing could be read about his expressions, "I won't." He answered, "But only if you don't expose me."

With that he activated his watch again and turned back to Ryu, put his mask away and turned to leave. Blake just stood there, almost fell to her knees. Her chance of redeeming herself was now at risk, in a multitude of ways.

Before he left, Ryu turned his head to her, "I notice you're still wearing that bow."

Her baffled mind suddenly stopped, and thought of the bow, she remembered what it meant, "I figured you would be glad, it was from you after all."

"I was hoping you didn't." He turned and finally left.

Blake was left alone in the garden. She sat down on the stone bench, her mind was lost. One of her fears had come true, the White Fang had found her.

* * *

Back in the locker room Cardin was putting his armor away.

"Ow!" he clenched at his side. The strike from Ryu didn't break anything, but it was enough to leave some bruised ribs. Every time he would have some kind of pressure it would cause him pain, but of course he was too proud to go get it looked at. He had enough embarrassment for one day.

"Hey, Cardin." He looked to see his team was walking up to him. He quickly recovered himself to look like he was fine in front of them.

"What's up?"

"Not you." Russel responded insultingly.

"What was that?"

"We've been talking lately, and we've agree you've been going downhill," Dove summarized for him, "First you back down from Jaune, then that faunus freak, and now today."

Cardin was starting to lose what little patience he had left, "Whatever you have to say, just say it."

Sky walked up to him, "The point is we don't think you're fit to lead us anymore."

"What?!"

"This team is based on strength, so why would we follow you?"

Cardin couldn't believe what he was hearing, these guys were supposed to be his team, to back him up and support him, now they wanted to succeed him. "You, you can't be serious."

Sky rushed right at him and shoved Cardin to the locker and held his arm to his abs. The force of the sudden attack, and the continued pressure of Sky's hold caused searing pain to him, he couldn't fight back.

Sky started him down with a cold gaze, "I'm the leader now." He then released his arm from him. They just turned and left him by himself.

Cardin had enough for one day, 'I'll get them for this!' lifted his mace and placed it on his shoulder. The force of it traveled to his bruised ribs, sparking him with pain. He was forced to fall to his knees.

Velvet had been watching sense he was talking to his team. She heard every word, she saw everything. All she could think about was what was going on in her mind.

One part was filled with satisfaction, the man who had tormented her for so long has hit rock bottom. He had been humiliated multiple times, he was publicly defeated twice, he was injured, and now finally abandoned. After everything he did he was finally getting what he deserves.

But, ultimately it was the other part of what she was thinking that convinced her to carry out her next action.

Cardin was still on his knees, bent over on the ground. On the verge of giving up he held on to the pride he had left, "I have to get stronger. I need, I need something to make me stronger."

As his head was lowered he saw the feet of someone standing in front of him. He looked up to see who, and saw what was probably the last thing he, or anyone would imagine. It was Velvet, she stood in front of him, with a very blank look on her face.

She then moved her arm to him, "Do you need some help?"

He just swatted away her hand, "yeah right," he lifted himself up, hiding the pain it was causing him, "like I need your help." He tried raising his mace again, only to fail. He could barely lift it half way up before the strain caused even more pain, resulting in him dropping his weapon and ending up on his knees again.

"You look hurt." She reached down to help him, "You need to go to the nurse's."

His response was swatting her hand away again, "I told you I don't need your help! I'm fine."

She knew he wouldn't listen to her anytime soon, so she thought of a different method.

She glanced at his mace that he dropped and was now lying on the ground. Moving towards the weapon she grabbed it and attempted to lift it.

"Hey!" Cardin shouted angrily, "What the hell think you're doing?!"

It was really heavy for someone her size. But she eventually was able to lift the heavy weapon. Even if she had to use both arms. She looked back to answer him, "I'm taking this to the nurse's. If you want it back you'll have to come along."

"What?! Why you little!" He tried to jump back up on his feet and grab that 'arrogant little rodent'. But his fast movement just caused another sharp pain in his body, making him not even last two steps before dropping to one knee.

He looked back at her to see she was waiting for him by the doorway, still struggling to keep hold of his mace. "Grrr" all he could do was growl and clench his fists, but he decided to pick himself up, slowly this time, and walked towards her.

When there was a small enough distance between them she turned and slowly walked to the nurse's office, with her former tormenter following behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just a small warning it gets violent towards the end of this chapter. I don't plan on putting that many major violent scenes, so for the ones I do put, I'll give ya' a warning.

* * *

Chapter 10

That night everyone was dead tiered from all the excitement. Team RWBY was fast asleep, Blake had to force herself some, finding out Adam was there didn't help her at all. She thought about their talk earlier that day. One sentence haunted her, "Do you even remember what the White Fang meant to you?"

'Everyday' she answered to herself.

Finally drifting off to sleep she dreamed of old memories, of a time before all of this.

* * *

She dreamt of the streets of Vale years ago. Walking down the sidewalk was a very young Blake. She wore the simple grey shirt and black shorts, back then her accessories were a black bandana around her neck and a white bandage around her arm, and her ears were clear to see for everyone. Back then she didn't have a place to call home, she didn't have any family and not a lot of people were willing to let a faunus live with them. So she lived in the streets, alone.

As she was walking down the street she heard something from an alleyway. She looked down it to witness the horrible sight. A group of punks were ganging up on and beating a faunus boy. The defenseless boy couldn't even fight back, he was over whelmed and was continuously punched to the floor.

Blake couldn't stand for it, she had to do something. As she ran up to them she grabbed a metal pipe that was lying around. When she was about to reach them she stopped, held up the pipe, and called them out, "Leave him alone!"

The gang stopped and looked at her, automatically noticing her cat ears. She was just standing there, shaking in fear as she held her 'weapon', they just laughed at the sight of her. Dropping the faunus boy to the ground they walked up to her, "Aww, how cute. Another stray."

One of them reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She shook him off of her and pulled the pipe back. She swung as hard as she could at the side of him, actually knocking him down.

That really upset the rest of them. Finally done playing around one of them kicked her in the stomach, knocking her down. With her on the ground now the rest of them surrounded her. The faunus boy witness the scene, but didn't have the strength to do anything, he knew he was going to see the same thing that happened to him.

As one of them charged his fist he was sudden shot forward, crashing into another one of them. With the sudden attack they all stopped to see who did it, even Blake looked in between them. Standing there was an old man, with a thick white beard. But the only thing the gang needed to see were the pair of small antlers on the sides of his head.

"Stupid old freak!" One of them ran at him to attack. The old man swiftly dodged it and kicked him, making him fall to the ground.

They finally decided to run for it, leaving only the faunus be hide.

Blake couldn't believe what just happened, someone had actually saved her. The old man walked over to Blake and helped her up. "Are you alright?" She nearly answered the mysterious man but remembered the boy they were beating up.

She ran over to him, he was still lying on the ground, had injuries all over him, but he was conscious. She helped him sit up against the wall and checked his wounds. The old man walked up to them and examined him as well, "It pains me to see my fellow faunus suffer like this. It is a hard life." The two turned to look at him, "But I dream of a day were we will no longer suffer, and live in peace with everyone." The two listened to him and for glimpse second could see his dream. "You two seem like you wish for the same thing. Would you two like to help me with this dream, will you join my White Fang?"

Blake had always been proud to be a faunus, no matter what anyone said. If she had a chance to help other faunus she would take it, "Yes, I'll help. My name's Blake."

"A pleasure to meet you Blake, mine is Orion." He said with a giant smile on his face. He looked over to the boy, "And you son?"

He was a bit hesitant, but gave his answer, "It's Adam. And I'll help too."

With the years passing by both Blake and Adam's lives were changing for the better. They lived at one of the settlement homes the White Fang owned, there they lived with other faunus of different ages that were also alone once. After so much time alone they had friends that were the same as them, victims of oppression, but now they finally had a family. But no matter how many friends they gained the two were inseparable.

They both kept their promise and did what they could to help their cause. They would never missed a rally and support every boycott. And soon they were introduced to humans who actually liked faunus.

There were still times where groups of humans would become violent and attack some of them, Blake and Adam would always rush in to help, even if they got hurt doing it. After a while, it took some convincing, and a lot of bruises from lost fights, but Orion agreed to let them train to fight. The only condition was they had to promise that they would only fight in order to help others. It was a promise they would always keep, no matter what they thought would help.

And so he trained them to fight, he would support them as much as they supported him. He personally taught them everything, he even gave one of his favorite books to Blake, it was the first book she ever owned. To them he was more than a leader or even a teacher, he was the closest thing to a father they ever had.

* * *

When they were still young teenagers, Orion made an announcement to all of the White Fang. Everyone gathered to listen, if not they weren't there in person they would watch the broadcast from wherever they were.

"Brothers and sisters. Long ago I dreamt of a world where faunus and humans would coexist in peace. I created the White Fang to make that dream real." The opening words made them all cheer with pride.

"But unfortunately I do not have the strength to lead it any further. I am stepping down as the leader of the White Fang." The sudden news shocked and upset everyone. People began to cry out to him saying it couldn't be true, or begging why was he abandoning them. Blake was frightened at the news while Adam just stared at him trying to understand.

Orion motioned his hands to try to calm them so he could continue. "Understand I am not abandoning you all. Like any other person I have grown too old, I do not have the strength I once had. And so today I will pass my command to the new leader of the White Fang, Kitsune."

From the crowds came the new leader. He was a strong looking man, he had bright orange hair and two pointed ears to match, with small black tips, on his head. He walked to his place beside Orion, shaking hands to make it official.

Not many people knew him and those would did only heard from rumors. Blake and Adam were very hesitant about this new leader, but if Orion trusted him they would follow him for now.

* * *

Few days after the announcement Blake and Adam went to see Orion. But when they arrived they were introduced by a large crowd of people. They pushed and moved through the crowd to reach him, only when they did they faced the most horrible sight they could witness. Orion was lying face down on the ground, his face was covered with bruises and wounds, a puddle of blood drained from underneath him, and finally a lone knife pierced in his back. Orion was dead, and worse murdered.

It wasn't long before Kitsune responded to this incident to everyone. He broadcasted his speech to all the White Fang facilities, he was heard by nearly every faunus around. "Brothers and sisters of the White Fang. As you know our former leader, and founder of this peaceful organization, was found murdered. I'm here to tell you we now know who did this. Humans." The news shook them to the core, they expected a name, but to hear him call out humans was unsettling. "A small band of humans attacked our dear friend and took his life. They have just been caught, and will face justice tonight."

Blake and Adam went to see these murderers. Orion was like their father, if justice was going to be served to them they wanted to see it for themselves. And for Adam, if he felt they were let off too easy he would fix that. When they arrived they looked at the suspects, they were a small group of regular humans, they had their hands tied behind their backs around wooden pillars for display, and their faces were already pretty beaten. So many angry faunus surrounded them, they looked so scared at the whole scene. Only one of them had the strength to talk, "No! It wasn't us! We didn't do it!" Needless to say, no one believed him.

They suddenly heard screams from the captives. They looked to see that they were now burning. They were screaming in pain as fire surrounded them. Blake and Adam stared at the sight of it, she was losing both physical and mental strength at the sight. She finally caved in and turned to Adam, using him to block everything she saw. He could only comfort her and held her, he wanted them to pay but he couldn't let her know how he felt, it would have just upset her more.

Kitsune walked to the front of it all, putting away something on his waist. He looked out to the crowd, many of them were frightened and confused of what was happening. "Brothers, sisters, for too long we have been treated no better than mere animals. While we had worked so hard for peace these humans step all over us. And Orion, the one person who wanted peace more than any faunus or human, was taken from us by these scum. I say no more. If their response to our peace offers is with violence, then we will respond just the same." He closed his fist and held it up high for everyone to see, "ARE YOU WITH ME?!"

The crowd was had very mix emotions about all of this. Some of them were scared of what was going on. The rest agreed with him, they raised their fist to him, they cheered and chanted that he was right. Adam was still holding Blake, he wanted to avenge his friend and was sick of the way humans treated them, so he started to believe this was the way to stop all of it. But for Blake, she saw the angry crowd chanting, the burning pillars, and their leader basking in all of it, she just wanted all of it to stop.

* * *

"AH!" Back in the present Blake woke up from her nightmare. She was sitting up on her bed, was covered in sweat, and was breathing heavily. She looked around the room to see her team was still asleep. The memory of that day scared her, there was no way for her to go back to sleep. So she brought her knees up, wrapped her arms around them, and just sat there trying to forget.

*Beep Beep*

A small alarm came from her scroll. She pulled it out from the side of her bed and opened it. There was a message from Sun, it read, 'Yo kitty cat. Got the scoop on another hideout. They'll be moving a shipment there in a few days. Keep you posted.' She closed the scroll, and looked at the sleeping Weiss. 'I won't run from either promise.' She thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day went on like any other day. The airships landed with all the staff workers. But there was one thing different about it, a private airship flew towards the landing platforms and landed. When it opened one person in his black suit and tie stepped out, the assistant Adrian Days.

* * *

Team JNPR walked together through the school, and were applauded by nearly everyone they past, especially Jaune.

"Yo Jaune. Nice one yesterday." "You totally showed CRDL whose boss."

"Oh, uh thanks." Jaune responded to the random students.

"Wow, you're soooo popular now! Which mean we're popular!" Nora said as she jumped around the group.

"She's right. Well sort of." Ren agreed, "Everyone has been taking notice of you after your win from yesterday."

That made his confidence rise pretty high, "Well it was only a matter of time before people acknowledge my broad talent for battle." either that or his cockiness.

Pyrrha smirk at his bold statement, "Oh really?" In what seemed like a second Pyrrha grabbed his arm and put him in a hold behind his back. It didn't look very pleasant for him.

"AH! Ok uncle uncle!" He tried summiting to her. She decided to take mercy and let him go. "Ok. So I'm not that talented yet." He admitted his defeat. The team just laughed at him.

"Well how about I teach you that in our next lesson. Tonight, the usual spot?" Pyrrha offered him.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey Jaune," Ren interrupted, "don't you have to work on some extra assiment today?"

Jaune's eyes shot open after the reminder, "Oh no! I've got to get to the library," Jaune sprinted down the hallway. Turning around he shouted to Pyrrha, "I'll see you tonight."

Even when he was now out of sight she stared at his direction, and just smiled at him.

A very curious Nora took a deep look at her face, "Heeeey, what with the big smile?"

Noticing she was being looked at she turned and tried to hide her smile, "N-No reason."

Jaune was running down the hall as fast as he could. When suddenly he crashed into something in his path. Making both of fall to the floor. "Owww" he mooned as he sat and rubbed his head.

"Ouch" when he heard that he looked to see he had ran into someone. It was the transfer girl from the brawl Adriana. She was also on the ground rubbing her head, but when her hand touched her face, "Ah, my glasses. Where are my glasses?"

Jaune automatically started looking around for them and felt them laying on top of his head. "Found them. Here." He handed them to her. She kept her eyes closed until they were back on. Maybe her eyes hurt when she wasn't wearing them. When they were in place she opened her eyes to show a shining pair of black eyes.

"Thanks." When she looked at him she leaned in some to look at him better. Jaune was once again nervous about the girl. "Oh, you're Jaune Arc right. I saw you fight. You were really good."

"Ah, I was?" First he was surprised by that, "I mean!" Then caught on what to say, "I was." Then said it with confidences.

"I'm Adriana, the new transfer student."

"Jaune Arc, but you already knew that."

She laughed at the joke, "Well it's very nice to meet you. I was just wondering if you can help me by showing me around the school, I still don't know my way around yet."

'Unbelievable, this is the moment I've been waiting for!' He was jump for joy in his head about getting to walk through the school with a hottie. But his memory kicked in that he had his assiment to work on, and if he didn't start on in now he wouldn't have time for training with Pyrrha. "Uh sorry, but I have some stuff I need to work on right now."

"Oh?" she moved really close up to him, "Can't you do it after?"

She looked deeply at Jaune, their eyes were locked to each other. He knew he had things to do, he had to get to work right now or he can't… train…with…Then again he could give her one quick tour. "I'm sure I can finish it up fast enough."

"Yay!" She then reached out and wrapped her arms around his, "Lead the way tour guide."

"Hehehehe" 'Dream come true.'

* * *

During one of the free periods, Weiss was helping Velvet practice using dust. Velvet wasn't strong, and she could admit to that, so she wasn't a hand to hand fighter. Instead she decided to use dust based attacks for combat. And who better to help her than Weiss.

They were in the middle of using red dust when Weiss raised a question, "Listen, I heard something about you walking around yesterday with, and please stop me if I'm wrong, which I hope, Cardin Winchester."

"Uh, well… I" She wasn't sure how to answer. It would be strange for anyone to help out someone who used to bully you, but she decided to be honest, "He looked like he was really hurt from his fight, so I helped him go to the nurse's, that's all."

Weiss still didn't want to agree on helping Cardin of all people, but she knew Velvet was a good person to help anyone out, "Ok, so you felt sorry for him. I was just worried people were going to say that you liked him or something."

Velvet jumped at the sound of that, "Of course not! I would never…" during her rant she failed to notice she added some dust with another. Weiss noticed however, and looked scared of it, "Wait don't mix those…!"

*BAM*

A small explosion went off in front of them, creating a large cloud of smoke. Velvet stumbled out of the cloud covered in black suet with spiral eyes. She tripped and started to fall. As dizzy as she was she was sure she would crash to ground. Instead she felt herself stop in mid fall, she looked to see who had helped her. She noticed she was in the arms of an extremely handsome man with blonde hair and glasses.

Weiss was still swatting away the smoke cloud from the accident. When her vision was clear she saw Velvet in the arms of her rescuer. Her eyes widen at the sight of the man, "Adrian?" She called out to him.

Standing Velvet back to her feet, "Ms. Schnee, it's good to see you again." He responded giving a slight bow of his head for respect to her.

Weiss walked up to him, "It's great to see you too." She remembered Velvet was still there, "Velvet this is Adrian Days."

He looked over at her friend, he quickly took noticed to her ears, "Oh you made friends with a faunus, that a real surprise." Velvet decided to ignore the comment some, she knew Weiss's past feelings about faunus and accepted she was one of the first she liked.

Weiss continued the introduction, "Adrian has been working alongside my father for years now. He would also help me with lessons and was always supported me when I was younger, he's like a big brother to me."

He smiled at the complements, "You're too kind Ms. Schnee. I only did what any good assistant would do."

"It really is great to see you again. But, what are you doing here?" She asked.

His happy smile turned to a more serious look, "Actually I was asked by your father to check something with you."

Her smile also changed from the sound of the word father, "My father, what about?"

He turned his head to look at Velvet and a few other students in the room, "If we could talk somewhere more private."

She shook her head down to answer and left the room with him following. Leaving Velvet to clean up her little mess.

Weiss and Adrian walked out into the hallway, no one was around to hear them, "Is there something wrong?" Weiss was very concerned. For a member of her family's company, especially someone in Adrian's position, to come to her school personally didn't make her feel easy.

"I'm sure you've heard about all the dust that's been recovered these past few weeks on the news." She shook her head to answer, everyone had heard about it. "So far all the dust that's been brought back where held in White Fang hideouts, all located in Vale. Ms. Schnee, your father, and myself included, our concerned if you were involved in anyway."

"What?! Of course not. I don't even know anything about White Fang hideouts."

Adrian gave a sigh of relief, "Of course. We were just worried if you were alright and had to make sure. But I must ask if you do know anything about it. If you know anyone that would do this?"

She stopped and her mind went racing. The only person she could possibly think of was Blake. She instantly remembered what she told her, 'You should know I will do whatever I have to, to earn your forgiveness', 'No, she couldn't be.' Weiss tried to deny the thought of it, but she could help the thought, 'Could she?'

"Ms. Schnee." Her train of thought stopped when she heard her name called by Adrian, "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

She knew she couldn't tell him. Even if his intention is for the person to be thanked by everyone from the company it won't happen. If she told him about Blake they would find out she use to been a White Fang member, and no matter how much dust she may have brought back they would just lock her up. She didn't have a choose, "No, I don't know anything about the person."

"Ok. Just wanted to be sure." He then bowed to her, "Personally, it's good to see you again." She smiled to him, it was great to see him too. After that he left for his airship to go back to the main offices.

Weiss was left there, wondering. 'Is she the one doing it?'

* * *

That night, Pyrrha was at the balcony where she and Jaune would train in private. She had already been waiting for him for little over an hour...and a half. Finally she decided that he wasn't going to show, so she left.

As she walked back to her room she had a look of disappointment. She really did enjoy her private training with Jaune, not because of the fighting practice she already had plenty of that, but because it was her time to be alone with Jaune and just have fun.

She soon brushed off her disappointment. Jaune did have that extra assiment to work on today, maybe he was just so busy with it that he couldn't come. But when she came around the corner near their room she saw him standing there, and she also saw the transfer student Adriana with him too.

She quickly dashed back around the corner and hid behind it. She didn't even know why she did it, but also started to 'overhear' their conversation.

"Thanks for showing me around the school. You're really a nice guy." Adriana told him

"Well that's what I'm here for, no job too big for me to help out with." Jaune used more of his 'confidence'.

She giggled some at the comment, "Well I'm sure we can do something like this more often. Tomorrow maybe?"

Jaune's words were all stuttered. "UH Y-yeah, sure, any-anytime Adriana."

"You can call me Aeri." She then turned around so her hair flew near his face, he could catch the smell of it, and walked away, "Well, good night."

He looked at her for a few more seconds. Almost speechless all he could utter was, "Woah". When she was out of view he started to remember something very important, "AH! My assiment! I've got to finish it!" He almost tripped getting into his room.

Pyrrha moved around the corner, the disappointed face from earlier only came back, in full force. She slowly walked up to the door and went inside, "Hey Pyrrha." She was greeted Nora, who for some reason was doing jump flips on the bed.

"Oh, hi." She answered as if there was little energy in her

Jaune noticed her, "Where you coming from this late..." What was slipping from his mind all day rushed right back to him, "Ah! Our training session! I forgot, I am so sorry."

In a situation like this she had the right to be at least a little mad at him. She could have told him off for spending time with some girl when he promised to spend it with her. Instead she just looked at him with a grin, "It's okay. I know you were busy today." She walked over and lied down on her bed, "Night."

He had heard her say everything was alright, but he had a strange feeling inside that told him otherwise.

* * *

Weiss walked back into her room. She saw that Yang and Ruby were messing around at one side and Blake was laying on her bed reading. She looked at her and thought to herself, 'Is she willing to do all that for me? I need to know.'


End file.
